Philistine for Breakfast
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: What happens when you put two lolitas in the same room? Why, they bond over what they have in common of course!


**(A/N: Back! It's been a while since I last updated any stories. Last night my head went crazy with ideas for all kinds of new fics, so finally here's this one. Margaret and Bad Girl are taking the spotlight in this oneshot. Rated T for swearing, so watch out! Enjoy!)**

Philistine for Breakfast

A sweet lolita assassin plopped herself onto the couch and chugged an alcoholic beverage as quickly as she could. She wiped any liquid dripping off her lips with her glove, sighed, and picked up a blood-soaked baseball bat.

Bad Girl proceeded to the conveyor belt, where her clones awaited her. The blonde sighed.

"Time to resume this fucking job…"

She gripped it tighter, waiting for the clone to come closer. Smash! Another one! Two, no three, no four, no, more sent flying!

But the job had it's moments of monotony. Clone after clone, day after day, sure, she got bored with it sometimes, but if that ever happened she'd just try a new technique to keep her busy for a while. And it always did. The practice always made her stronger, yes, that she could not deny, there had never been any need for her to complain. But today…

"Fuck! I need a break."

She twirled the bat in her hand several times, and collapsed onto the sofa again. She was hot and sweaty, tired but vigorous. Bad Girl wasn't sure what to feel.

Another presence was stealthily watching this young woman, a girl adorned in lolita herself, but of a gothic style. Long platinum locks of hair hung closely to her face as she peeked throughout the door at the woman who sparked her interest. Reluctant at first, the gothic lolita stepped through the door and into the basement in which Bad Girl rested in.

Immediately Bad Girl noticed this younger, much smaller girl's presence, and reacted on the spot.

"Who the fuck are you? My next opponent?" She stood up at once, ready to approach her weapon if needed.

"No, no, I beg your pardon miss. Sorry for the intrusion, I was merely curious."

The sweet lolita stared blankly for a moment, slightly confused, but went with it anyway and let her body fall back onto the couch.

"Well…If you aren't going to fight me….Then get the hell out!"

"Excuse me?" the young, silver-haired girl stared back in astonishment.

"Excuse me? Excuse you! Who the fuck do you think you are, just strolling into my fucking territory you little-" She stopped.

The mysterious gothic lolita raised a brow. Why had she stopped speaking so abruptly?

"…Were you planning on finishing that statement?"

But Bad Girl merely stared at the girl.

The younger girl felt sharp eyes piercing right through her, a certain feeling that left her uncomfortable, fidgety, she felt her cheeks grow warmer.

"If you could so kindly not stare so much-"

"Hey, I really like your dress."

"W-What?"

"Your dress. I really like it. It's cute. It's cute on you."

Where in the world was this coming from?

"Why, thank you ever so kindly, I appreciate the compliment."

Bad Girl stood up and approached the girl. She lifted up the girl's arm and felt around the sleeve. Such a soft, delicate fabric. It felt wonderful on her fingertips.

"The fabric used is just freakin' perfect for this kind of dress! And the white lace really stands out on this design. And your headband! It adds a nice compliment. I've never seen a style of dress like this before, and it looks great!" The blond grinned and let her eyes wander all around the smaller girl's clothing.

The silver-haired girl's face lifted into a sweet smile. She had heard rumors about Bad Girl before, things about her personality being very vulgar and inappropriate, so she was slightly taken back when she'd suddenly started receiving compliments from the girl. Bad Girl dresses in sweet lolita, yet supposedly is anything but sweet. Oh, how she loved irony.

"I…I really like yours too. The design is somewhat simplistic, but you really pull it off. I don't think I could ever pull a sweet lolita look…"

"You probably could. If you stop caking all that damn makeup on your face and clean yourself up, I think it would work for you. Oh shit I forgot! Thanks, by the way."

Bad Girl had heard some things about this assassin as well. Not much, mostly things about her fighting preferences and about her style. So she dresses in gothic lolita, yet hardly seemed dark and morbid…the irony.

"Well, this has been interesting." The girl curtseyed. "My apologies for walking in like this, I suppose I was out of line. I'll take my leave now. Take care."

The black figure averted herself in the opposite direction to take her leave.

"Wait!" Bad Girl called.

Two heels clicked, stopped, then turned around.

"Yes?"

"Hey, girl. What's your name?"

"Margaret Moonlight is what I'm to be called."

"Margaret, huh? Hmm. Hey, I'm Bad Girl."

"Delighted to meet you." Margaret bowed.

"You're not so bad. Let's be friends."

"That would be most divine."

**(A/N: Finished! So there you have it, my version of what I think could happen if these two lolita assassins ever made contact with each other. I won't keep your time anymore, run along now! Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
